SRE, AFLM, YNK, and DOOF Poems and Stuff
by Sesshomaru is mine
Summary: This will be a place where LadyRedEyes and I will post Ses's Red Eyes, All's Fair, You Never Know, and Dreams of Fathers poetry, musings, spoilers, and spoiler poetry. I'm not all that good with poetry, but please R&R nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you SIM fans, not a lot of you caught my update under my account so I figured "Hey since they dont care about me (lol jk) why not use abbey's name?" So I came to deliver the news that we're on track again! She slept over last night and we wrote a LOT together, right now we're currently working on DOOF. I'll most likely help with SRE too, but the other stories, no update of as of yet. If you guys have any questions u can either go under my name LadyRedEyes and review so I can receive it directly or review to this and I'll eventualyl get to it. Here's a short poem for all of you, just a stupid creation I did lol. Enjoy and reply! Your reviews mean the world to us!

* * *

_**Contemplating Heart**_

Watching the snakes of death flow through the air

Like water in a swift current.

I think to myself of what I have to do.

My companions think of me shallow,

My lover as unfaithful.

But its not that I'm either one,

its just that I'm reluctant to her silent plea.

Her plea to not be alone, especially given our own circumstance.

Though I may not love her the way I did before,

I still harbor that same pain and heartache from those years ago.

Dont think of me as fickle,

But as a man..no...a hanyou,

That has been fooled for reasons of jealousy and hatred.

Naraku...

He shall pay for the crimes he has commited,

I will not let him further cause such despair to anyone.

Though the final battle shall be tough I wont deny that.

I just hope..that when the battle comes.

We wont have to make anymore sacrifices...

* * *

Yea yea, tis VERY stupid but I had to rush it. Gots a party to go to. She and I will be writing more! Ja ne minna!

LadyRedEyes


	2. sequel to Sess's Red Eyes preview

Hello, everyone! This is SiM(Abbey)! I needed a push for inspiration to write in my other stories, so I finished this to put it up on the site for you all to read. The following is a preview summary to the sequel to _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes_ that my best friend, Marisa and I have been discussing for awhile. I already have a small part of chapter one written, and I promise to post on this…I suppose you could call it "story" as I'll probably be making alterations to it later. I'm so sorry it's been so long since anyone's heard from me; I'm starting to concentrate more on my art nowadays. Thanks for all of your continuing support of my stories! I could really ask for no more. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this preview. Toodles!

Liebe immer,

SiM/Abbey

PS-I do not own InuYasha or Frankenstein, nor any of the other books/poems I may quote in the future.

**Preview Summary:**

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes Reincarnated**_

(or **_SRE Reincarnated_**)

Set 900 years in the future from the original story. The world has undergone a second Renaissance, a cultural revolution, glorifing literature and art. Deep thinking, advanced technology, and colorful language sit side by side in this world. Kagome is a bounty hunter, taking her adoptive son, Shippou along for the ride. She is most of all out to seek retribution for the destruction of her country, Japan. It was Naraku, and his partner, Kikyou, that were behind it. However, Kikyou died in the process. Naraku rules over a large country now, as does InuYasha and Sesshomaru, who have taken over for their father, the wise and powerful Inutaisho. Battousi controls his own country, Kuro, as well. He seeks a suitable mate for his daughter, Mina. No one really knows about her; Battousi tries to keep it a secret that his only heir is a female. Battousi is also married to Lita, who is in love with him and bore him a child, Katana. Battousi, though, waits for something to happen... Miroku and Sango work together to fight "monsters" that are beginning to pop up everywhere in Inutaisho. InuYasha and Sesshomaru pay them to go into the forests of Inutaisho and slay these demons who all appear to be coming from the same direction... Miroku and Sango are long-time friends, however they both have strong feelings for each other. Miroku cares for Sango most of all, but will he ever tell her how he feels? Kagome and Shippou find themselves in Inutaisho, an up-in-coming country ruled by two brothers who can't seem to get along. All the SRE characters' reincarnations are together again for the first time. When the memories from their past lives begin to flash before their eyes, will the gang be able to remember what fully took place all those years ago? _Can they stop the past from repeating itself?_

_**Sesshomaru's Red Eyes Reincarnated**_

Chapter I:

**The Heirs of Inutaisho**

TTFN!!!

"Scoffing devil!" Again do I vow vengence; again do I devote thee, miserable fiend, to torture and death. Never will I give up my search, until he of I perish; and then with what ecstasy will I join my departed friends, who even now prepare for me the reward of my tedious toil and horrible pilgrimage!"

"That's from Frankenstein,isn't it, Kagome? You quote the strangest things at the weirdest times!"

"I know. Sometimes I just can't help but think of that quote, just that single one. I feel like it's taken over my life now." She ruffled her companion's ginger hair, "There are times, more often now than ever, I feel guilty for forcing you onto such a life."

Shippou gave hre a reassuring smile and shook his head, "Don't feel remorseful on my account, Kagome. You have taken me away from my sadness, a neverending abysss of despair that I never dreamed I'd get out of. You literally saved my life on several occasions, and taught me how to defend myself. It is your presence that raises my spirits."

"Life is hard to live," Kagome stated simply, contemplatively.

"I choose this life now; you don't feel I would leave if my health and happiness were not compromised? Kagome?" Shippou waved a hand in front of her face and sighed. "You were doing it again."

Kagome jurked back into responsiveness, "Was I?" Shippou didn't even have to confirm it, "I'm sorry, Shippou. It's so hard to explain…I don't even know, it's probably some manner of disorder."

Shippou shrugged, "I'm used to it by now."

The cloud-riddled sky grew darker above them; the air was usually warmer this time of year. As of recent years, however, the weather was becoming increasingly hard to predict, an unfortunate gift given to them from their ancestors, supposedly. This was strange country; forests produced hordes of nuts, berries, and fruits that rotted, untouched, in the soil. This was an overall poor region of the earth; other countries in the area would have killed for such abundance.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippou?" she answered.

"I've noticed that you only seem to do that sort of thing when you're in a contemplative mood."

Kagome laughed out loud, "Are you suggesting that I abstain from _thinking_, Shippou?"

Shippou returned her laugh, "Certainly not, your intellect is far too wide to do that, Kagome!"

At that moment, they heard a strange noise, one neither of them had ever heard before. Shippou instinctively stiffened and Kagome hopped to her feet, snatching up her crossbow. "Get your weapons," she told him in an undertone. He did as she asked, taking hold of one of his specially made firebombs which he developed himself. "It's times like these," Kagome began, that I wish the New World Government didn't completely abolish gun production and use."

Shippou swallowed; he'd always been at least a little bit cowardly, "But I thought you said it was a good law overall, to protect the people."

"I can change my mind, Shippou, especially-"

She was cut off when the thing burst through the trees and landed in their midst. It was more than half as tall as the trees, hulking and reptilian. The creature had slits for eyes and long, jagged claws.

"What the heck is that thing!" Shippou yelled, obviously startled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That's all for now! I would be extremely grateful if you told me what you think in a review. Hopefully, I'll have some more of this up a little later. Again, sorry for the long wait! Toodles!

Liebe immer,

SiM/Abbey

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Next time:

More from chapter one of _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes Reincarnated_

TTFN!!!


	3. Sequel to SRE Preview, Part 2

Part two of the first chapter in _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes Reincarnated (SRER)_,titled _The Heirs of Inutaisho. _I don't own InuYasha.

Liebe immer,

Abbey (Sesshomaru Is Mine)

"I don't know," Kagome answered, shocked. She shook herself, suddenly becoming more alert, then launched several arrows at the beast. It roared loudly, black blood spilling from where she had hit him directly. "It's skin is too thick!" Kagome yelled.

"Let me try," Shippou returned, and threw a pair of fire bombs at the monster's head. It was a perfect aim; the combustibles exploded, and the creature fell to the ground, globs of its flesh flying everywhere.

Kagome went up to the corpse and kicked it. Nothing moved. "Well, I guess that's that," she said, "Nice work, Shippou."

"You killed one of them," a voice cut in.

Kagome wheeled around, surprised. As soon as she did, a man with dark hair and violet eyes clutched her hand in his own. "You have my unwavering respect, Miss," he said, "And since we have so much in common-"

He was cut short by a hand clasping his shoulder, fingernails digging deep into his skin. "Ouch, that's not very nice, Sango," he yelped, letting go of Kagome's hand so he could massage his throbbing shoulder.

His companion responded with a sigh, "Boo hoo, Miroku. Don't expect any sympathy from me if you insist on acting like a philandering lech." She glared at him disapprovingly.

Miroku put a hand to his chest in apology. It was difficult to tell if he was trying to be earnest, or if he was theatrically exaggerating. "My dear Sango, you must know it is only you who holds my heart." He smiled slyly.

The woman looked awkward for a moment before she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Lucky me."

The man, Miroku, smiled and snaked an arm around Sango's waist, "My dear, I know a great deal of women who would _kill _to bear me a strong son."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, "I bet you do _know _several women, Miroku. Too many, in fact." He chuckled uncomfortably, guiltily, putting one head behind his head in a false gesture of innocence. "I don't know what you mean," he retorted with a smile.

"Not to be rude and interrupt…but who _are _you?" Shippou asked.

"I don't mean to counter the question," Miroku began, "but who are _you_?"

"Huh?" Shippou uttered, confused.

Sango explained, "You are the ones who seem to be new to these parts, or else you would know just how dangerous this forest has become in the past few months."

"I'm Kagome, and this is Shippou, and…what do you mean by 'the past few months?' Are you saying this forest never used to be this perilous?"

"And what are those, those…things?" Shippou inquired.

"You're correct, Miss Kagome," Miroku stated, "This forest, as you can clearly see, used to carry an abundant supply of food, in fact it still does. The only problem is that it has recently become too dangerous with these creatures for even the bravest of our soldiers to enter."

"We've never seen anything like it before," Sango added, "Our 'government' has become quite troubled by the matter."

Her companion smiled at her warmly, "You must forgive my partner," Miroku said, "She is a decisive and passionate proponent of democracy-"

"More of a decisive and passionate _opponent_ of our current leadership," Sango corrected him.

"But," Shippou started, "If the forest is too dangerous for even soldiers to enter, then why are you two here?"

"We're specialized professionals," Miroku explained, "Sango likes to call us demon exterminators." Both he and Sango chuckled darkly. "If you need someone to fix your transport, I'm afraid you're temporarily out of luck. There are many capable mechanics here, but none brave enough to venture through this death trap. If you wish, you may come with us and perhaps we will be able to find you a place to stay."

"First it would be nice to know where we are," Kagome said.

"Don't you know?"

"Our navigation system broke down days ago," Shippou stated, matter-of-factly.

Sango nodded and smiled, "This is the Independent Country of Inutaisho."

Both Kagome and Shippou's eyes widened significantly. "_Inutaisho_? The great general who fought on Japan's behalf in the war?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, when all the refugees fled from the ruins of Japan, they gathered mostly in one place. It was a natural, and completely unanimous decision to make Inutaisho leader and commander."

Sango continued for him, "Even though history has usually shown military leaders turned political leaders to harsh and domineering, Inutaisho was just the opposite. He was sympathetic towards our plight and understood the pain of losing our homeland. The New World Government decided to place the surviving refugees from Japan in a fertile, abundant land, the land you are now standing on."

Kagome swallowed hard, her throat closing up at the thought of Japan, her home, demolished by Naraku and his followers. "I…I was not aware that the survivors had formed their own republic."

Sango scoffed, "Well, I'm not so sure you can call it a 'republic' anymore. Ever since kind old Inutaisho succumbed to his war wounds, his sons have done a boneheaded job managing the country." Miroku gave her a look, and Sango shook it off, "What? If they are such powerful and deft warriors themselves why are they not here beside us, fighting these demons? Why are they not constructing better ways to get food to our ailing population?"

"My dear Sango," Miroku said sympathetically, "That I'm afraid, is not the way of the politician. Not all, if any, were as hands-on as Inutaisho had been."

"I do not want to speak of the matter any further," she aggressively stated. Miroku sighed and nodded. "Come," he said, "the two of you must be tired from your struggle with the demon. We shall try to procure a pair of beds for you tonight."

Kagome and Shippou each responded with a nod.

So they followed Miroku and Sango through the forest and up a steep hill, which appeared to be leveled off at the top, a plateau. The landscape had changed drastically; instead of wild, overgrown forests with rotten fruit on the ground, there were cherry blossom and willow trees everywhere, growing out of perfectly manicured grass. There were steps carved into the side of the hill, easing their journey as the slope became steeper. The far-off sound of running water could be heard, and Kagome assumed it was a fountain or small stream.

"Where _are_ we?" Shippou asked quizzically, scanning the area.

"We have to report to the Brothers about today's work. This is our first time meeting them as well," Miroku stated thoughtfully, "They have never asked this of us before."

"Finally some more concern for the country," Sango slipped in sarcastically.

After they reached the top of the plateau, Miroku gave their names to guards, who permitted their entrance. From there on, the small group walked straight through a hallway and into a master meeting room, where two young men were seated. It was easy to see from their posture that they were at least a little arrogant. It was also very apparent that the two were related.

Upon their arrival, the older rose an eyebrow impressively, while is brother leaned forward to get a better look.

"Feh, what do _you _want?" the younger Brother asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

"He seems very nonchalant for a leader," Kagome muttered in a undertone to Shippou, who nodded in agreement.

Hope you enjoyed this so far, there's more to come. If you have questions, feel free to ask. Toodles!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (SIM)


End file.
